


Stolen Kiss?

by leihan_canlu



Category: EXO - Band
Genre: Cute, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leihan_canlu/pseuds/leihan_canlu
Summary: Lu Han stole a kiss. Kyungsoo could've given it for free.





	Stolen Kiss?

"You picked...Dare!" Tao said as Luhan handed him the piece of paper with the word 'DARE' he picked from the box. It has been a week since Luhan,Tao,Lay and their Canadian/Chinese friend Kris have been playing truth or dare. It was a silly game really,but they're seventeen year olds anyway. Teens just wanna have fun,they say. Luhan was okay with it,he thought there's nothing he can't do so he thought he'd have no problem doing whatever dare the other three are planning to give him. 

"Luge,prepare yourself okay?" Tao advised. "The dare we are about to give you is a bit,harrrd." He teased. Luhan laughed , "yeah yeah,just get on with it already." 

Kris,Tao and Lay looked at each other with their stupid goofy,mischievous grins. Luhan gulped,it can't be that hard can it? 

"Hurry up guys! I wanna get this over with." Luhan snapped,a little bit uneasy. 

A minute of silence before the other three smiled evily at Luhan. Luhan was sure they're up to no good. But Luhan can handle anything. Whatever it is,he was pretty sure he can handle it. 

"Kiss Kyungsoo on the lips." 

 

Oh. Okay. That's not har— "WHAT?!" 

These bastards knew Luhan was completely into Kyungsoo. Of course,of course they'd do something like this. Damn,he didn't see that coming. 

"Uhuh..since you're a goody goody why don't you do it now? Mr. Know-it-all." The way Yixing uttered those words makes Luhan wanna suffocate him. But of course he doesn't do that. They might be terrible but they his friends. 

 

"Oh and here's the catch,you have to seduce him. Do something with that eyes of yours since you said its your best asset,well now you have a chance to prove it." 

 

Luhan felt like fainting. How could he do that? He couldn't even utter a single 'Hi!' when Kyungsoo passes by. What more if he steals a kiss? 

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?!" Luhan grumbled. 

"Uh let me remind you of the day you dared Kris to crossdress as Rapunzel." Tao said looking mischievous. Luhan was not liking it. But yes he remembered that day and to be honest that was the funniest thing ever. He had a good laugh after that incident. Kris looked like a grandma in a gown. He remembered Kris threatening him by saying he will chop chop Luhan's hello kitty collections. Of course none of that happen,it was all a joke. But this. This is an entirely different thing. He was about to do the riskiest thing that may lead to his death,ever. It doesn't help that Kyungsoo looks really horrible when he's mad. So intimidating. So terrifying. So scary. And—OK that was all synonyms. But Luhan isn't one to back down from a challenge. Losing this one would only mean another on its way. And he doesn't wanna know what these three idiots dare him to when that day comes. 

 

"This isn't even close to the embarrassment I experienced so don't go complaining with us!" Kris yelled. 

"I'll do it. You'll see." He smirked. Though a bit hesitant,he managed to keep his cool. Damn right,Lu Han isn't one to give up easily. 

 

\--- 

Kyungsoo was peacefully scanning the array of books in the library when his eyes caught the sight of none other than his classmate Lu Han. Whom he's crushing on for awhile. Hey don't blame him,Lu Han's just too surreal for Kyungsoo's eyesight. He's too cute and he is totally Kyungsoo's type. Kyungsoo pretends to be busy when Lu Han approached him. Not wanting to be too obvious when his crush is around. He is the top of the class for a reason and he doesn't wanna embarrass himself , definitely not. 

Lu Han on the other hand was sweating with anxiety. His hands are sweating and are shaking as well which is annoying because he couldn't focus on his goal. 

'Just one kiss and then run.' 

He took a deep breath before cornering Kyungsoo. He saw the way Kyungsoo stiffened. And this is not a good sign. He assumed that by the time he gets out of the library he would be sporting a battered face and a bleeding nose. But he was determined to get the dare done anyway. He'll deal with the collateral damage later. 

"Hi Kyungsoo." Luhan said with a low husky voice. And wow he was impressed with himself,he didn't stammer. Seems like he's gonna be fine. That's if,Kyungsoo doesn't kick him in the ass. Kyungsoo gulped silently. He felt hot all over. There's no way Lu Han is talking to him like this. No *beep* ing way. 

"Lu Han. You need something?" 

Luhan almost beamed when Kyungsoo answered him. Not sounding annoyed or anything. He sounded rather friendly. And this is good. Lu Han thinks.

"Oh yes." He didn't wait for any response. He just pulled Kyungsoo's tie and neared their face,pressing his lips against Kyungsoo's. Its like everything was in slow motion. 

 

And then the feeling he gets was amazing. He can't believe he's kissing Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo. There's a zoo inside his tummy. But it was fleeting as he pulled away quickly,gasping for air. Face burning with embarrassment. 

 

Kyungsoo was left dumbstruck. 

 

He just blinked. And blinked. And blinked. His brain completely malfunctioned. 

 

 

What the hickie heck was that? Was that one of his wild fantasies? But why did it feel so real ? Achingly real. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Luhan said sheepishly but before Kyungsoo could respond he was already running away from him. And that's when Kyungsoo realized it was real. That Luhan kissed him. No games. He really did. Lips. To lips. And it felt amazing. Fu—*beep* it was heavenly. And Luhan smelled so good. His scent was feminine. It was hypnotizing. 

 

"Oh my god." He rasped out. His face breaking into a grin. He couldn't believe his luck. Today's the best day of his life. 

Kyungsoo thought for a while before he decided. 

Yup he'd definitely ask Luhan out. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the grammar,English isn't my first language.


End file.
